


【杰佣R/BDSM】榨汁

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R/BDSM】榨汁

奈布拎着一袋蔬菜进屋，把外套换成舒适的家居服之后，他才分门别类把买来的东西放在杰克规定好的地方。  
他和杰克的关系刚维持不久，仅仅只有三个月，但对方调教时极具侵略性的表现和高超的技术无一不让他为之着迷。  
杰克对他似乎也十分放心，房门的钥匙很快就交给了他一把，让他能自由进出这个地方。  
奈布将东西全部整理好，然后进到浴室清理身体，每场游戏前他都会提前做好准备，将身体的里里外外都全部洗干净。

灌肠液顺着软管缓慢进入，奈布回头看着透明的袋子缓缓瘪下来，他调整着呼吸，让自己能够把灌肠液含得更久一点。  
反复三四次，奈布就不再做了，他走到游戏室，擦干净有些灰尘的地板。确认玩具们都是否有充足的电量，又确认了一下负责束缚他的皮质束缚带是否需要更换，直到确定一切都没有问题之后他才坐在地毯上稍微休息。  
奈布穿着宽大的睡衣，与他的身型很不搭，但松垮的衣领却很轻易地能看见白皙的皮肤和锁骨。壮实的胸膛微微撑起一点衣服，走路的时候摆动的衣襟给人一种若隐若现的感觉。  
颜色干净的乳头已经微微挺立，轻薄的布料覆盖在他的前胸上，乳头前的布料被精准地打孔，只允许乳头通过。布料微微勒着乳头，带来麻涨的感觉，乳尖蹭着睡衣粗糙的布料，羞耻感更加助长快感。乳头的大小有限，所以那布料很紧的裹在奈布身上，随着他的运动而不停摩擦。  
除了这个东西，他的身上没有其他“玩具”的存在。杰克很喜欢靠着自己的动作让M获得快感，对于玩具的研究虽也很深入，却不是很喜欢用。  
比起塑胶玩具奈布也更喜欢人的肉体，两人在这方面莫名合拍。  
杰克也了解他这个特性，所以只有在需要惩罚的时候，才会请那写“玩具”出场。

奈布正胡乱思考着，房门转动的声音突然想起，他站起身向门口走去。  
杰克已经回来，手里拎着公文包。奈布走上前去主动接过公文包。  
“过来。”杰克说道。杰克的声音淡淡的，但奈布却很快的执行了，他走到杰克面前，微微低垂头颅，手里还拿着杰克的公文包。  
杰克捏着奈布的下巴，舌尖触碰到奈布的嘴唇，只是轻轻划过，在那里留下湿痕。然后他的手拍拍奈布的头，示意奈布离开。  
“今天过夜吗？”杰克一边把外衣脱下，一边询问。  
奈布接过杰克的外套细心的挂好，然后说道：“过夜，我好久没见你了。”  
杰克微微挑眉，“想我了？这才一周吧，交给你的练习你自己做了吗？”  
“做了。”奈布的喉结上下滑动，他稍退后几步，跪在地板上，“您要检查吗？”  
称谓的变换暗示着游戏的开始，杰克没有给奈布任何示意的动作，只是自顾自地坐到了沙发上。杰克除去袜子的裸足微微翘起，西装裤并未遮掩杰克优美的腿型，那弧度像是仔细量过的，拥有着莫名的张力。  
奈布没有对于脚的特别爱好，尽管在游戏中脚总意味着“践踏，虐待和快感”。但是，他自认为不算一个纯粹的，传统意义上的M。他仅仅渴望被束缚管制，被给予惩罚奖励，比起生理上的快感，他喜欢的更像是一种心灵的寄托。  
杰克自然也早已观察出这一点，所以杰克没有做出什么具体的命令，只是坐在那里，等待着奈布的反应。

奈布爬行着来到杰克脚下，他始终低垂着双眼，没有做出任何违反游戏规定的事情，他用手把杰克的脚抱进怀里，用温暖的躯体为杰克暖脚。  
“今天的训练内容，我说清楚了吧。”杰克微微把脚收回，踩在奈布的肩膀上，脚趾摩擦着他的脖颈。  
“您上周就已经说清楚了，先生。”奈布回道，他的身体为了接下来的训练内容已经禁欲两周有余。  
杰克每一个眼神，每一个动作都能撩拨起奈布身体中的火焰。  
“先脱掉衣服，然后跟着我。”杰克说，起身走向游戏室。奈布迅速地解开睡衣的纽扣，站起身拉下睡裤和内裤。那件一直夹着他乳头的轻薄布料也被他脱下，然后都整齐地放在地上。  
杰克走的速度很快，奈布又因为脱去衣服而浪费了不少时间。此时只好勉强加快爬行速度，努力不落下太远。好在客厅与游戏室的距离并不远，奈布也无须费太多力气。

杰克从游戏室中随意的拿了一把散鞭，散鞭打人不会很疼，但覆盖面却很广，容易挑起情欲。  
杰克并没有怎么使力，他只是随意对准了奈布的脊背，然后挥鞭。  
皮质的散鞭抽上去声音不响，奈布却忍不住向下缩了一下，嘴中也无法忍耐一般的发出呜咽。  
“…嗯………”  
杰克挥鞭的动作并没有停止，他毫无规律地抽着奈布的身体。  
敏感的腰侧，宽阔的脊背，柔软的臀部，白皙的皮肤被抽出浅淡的红，细微的痛感夹杂着浓重的羞耻感涌入心头，奈布还在爬行着，他褐色的发丝不停的摇晃着，不时发出忍耐不住一般的喘息声。  
杰克漫不经心的，用手掌拍拍奈布的屁股，手掌没用力，只是羞辱一般的轻拍。奈布埋下头，企图让汹涌而来的羞耻感平息一下，但立刻就被杰克要求抬头。

“坐到那边去，让我看看你这两周的成果。”杰克示意一下，就自顾自的走到房间中唯一一把椅子上坐下。  
奈布坐到杰克指定的东西上，杰克走过去，为他把束缚的东西全部带上。手铐的材质坚韧，内部有几分柔软，不至于伤到手腕，脚铐也是同样。  
双腿被分开，却又没有张开的太大。椅子很高，奈布的脚接触不到地面，无法脚踏实地让他生出几分不安，但很快，当杰克的手掌开始撸动他的性器的时候，他的不安就消失了。  
杰克先是简单的用手掌摩擦几下龟头，用指尖轻轻划着马眼，奈布的身体不自觉的弹动一下，嘴中也发出呜咽声，性器仅仅只是被杰克撸了几下就已经勃起。  
杰克只是轻瞥一眼，然后向手心倒了一些润滑剂。  
冰凉的润滑剂接触到火热的性器，奈布忍不住发抖，但杰克的手立刻就握住性器，开始上下撸动起来。  
杰克的技巧纯熟，手指在撸动的时候还缓缓施压，不时用粗糙的指腹摩擦马眼。润滑剂抹在性器上亮晶晶的，手指拢得很紧，撸动的速度又快，咕唧咕唧的水声不断地从那里发出。  
奈布微仰着头，凌乱的喘息和呻吟不停地从口中传出，身体接收到了快感的信号，向上拱起想把性器更多的送给杰克。  
杰克观察着奈布的表情，不时用另一只手去刺激奈布的乳头。浅褐色的肉粒被手指肆意欺负，只好可怜兮兮的挺起，酥麻的快感其实并不强烈，但心理的快感却要远超过生理快感。

已经许久没有发泄的性器很快就要到达高潮，杰克一边加快速度，一边用手指探进了奈布的后穴。  
最长的中指轻易就能够到前列腺，甚至还能进入更深的地方。杰克看着奈布的表情，估量着对方什么时候发泄。中指不时重重地按压前列腺，指甲偶尔划过的时候，奈布会不自觉的发出呻吟。  
那呻吟几乎带上哭腔，奈布的身体不断地弹跳着，胸肌被杰克捏的通红，性器微微颤抖，硬得几乎爆炸。  
杰克的手指还在温柔的抚摸着，但每当他即将到达顶点的时候，杰克就立刻收回所有给予他快感的动作。

“快一点。难道你不想到高潮吗？”杰克轻笑着说，手指依旧耐心的抚摸，每一次刺激都激起奈布的一声呜咽，身体颤抖着想躲开，却又自己送出更多。  
奈布的感官似乎变成了一块海绵，不断的吸收着情欲的水，即使已经吸饱水分，却还是被使用者继续命令着吸收。  
情欲积攒的太多，已经变成了模糊的感觉，杰克每一个微小的动作都能引起他身体的颤栗。  
“嗯……啊…”奈布的双手挣动着，却无法躲避杰克的双手。  
他的声音已经变得沙哑，身上又被散鞭打出的红色还未褪去，手指掐捏的痕迹就又重新留下。  
手指不停的撸动着性器，拨弄包皮，摩擦马眼，将一切敏感点都掌握在手中。  
不时如同玩闹一般的，杰克用手指捏着奈布的性器击打着自己的另一只手，然后又反复这么玩弄。仿佛真的是一件有趣的玩具，随意的向后微微掰，又打着转的抚摸。  
奈布眼眶都被这快意给逼的通红，身体弹动着，发出几乎称得上是悲鸣的声音，性器喷发出精液，一股一股的全都射在自己的小腹上。  
在高潮的前夕，杰克很快的撤离了手，只有堆叠到极点的快感缓慢的漫溢出来，爆发出晕眩的感觉。  
说是眼前炸裂开白光也不太准确，只是所有的东西全都失去色彩，只有“快感”这种感官在头脑中留下印象。于是等神志稍稍回归，眼前的世界再次出现色彩时，就会涌入恍如隔世的感觉。  
奈布的眼神有些迷茫，蓝色的双眼被泪水洗礼过，肌肉放松，都洋溢在情欲所带来的愉悦中。  
杰克将精液全都抹在奈布的胸膛上，手指像是不经意的抚过乳头，然后又恶意的玩弄几下乳头，欺负着这具刚刚到达高潮的身体。  
杰克看着奈布微微缓过神，然后才俯身，轻笑着问他，“准备好迎接你的第二次了吗？我亲爱的。”  
奈布的眼睛微微睁大，他被汗打湿的头发还在额头上晃悠，他似乎有点猝不及防，但那神情中透露出的，绝对不是拒绝，而是…渴望。  
“…当然，只要先生您喜欢。”他这么回答道。

END


End file.
